As portable computing devices become increasingly smaller and light weight, fewer I/O ports such as usb, firewire, audio, video, and ethernet are incorporated directly into the device. This is especially true for Tablet/stylus PCs which traditionally incorporate a 15-50 pin plane target connector along the bottom edge of the PC that mates with a spring pin connector located in a desktop docking station for I/O access. The desktop docking station typically charges the device and contains a host of I/O ports with their industry standard connectors. Many tablet PCs may contain at least one usb port which can act as many other I/O interface types with an adapter, for example a usb to ethernet adapter. While the usb port can serve as practically any other I/O type, usb type A and Type B connectors have poor mechanical characteristics with no strain relief and may be easily dislodged during portable operation. When a tablet PC is used as intended for Point of Sale applications at retail or for industrial environment computing, portability is key and poorly attached electrical peripherals can be extremely limiting for mobility and use. Desktop docking provides a host of reliable I/O interconnect options, but again limits the mobility and use of the PC for environments that it was intended for.
What is desired is a portable docking accessory that contains an attachably detachable mechanically rigid means for providing a Tablet Pc user a host of I/O interconnect solutions that allows continuous mobile use in an ergonomic and aesthetically appropriate form factor.